


Wings

by Bitway



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Multi, Spoilers, my notes explain better idk what to put for tags, post-game besides the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an angel. Angels have wings. Wings are a blessing, they say. This blessing is a curse, he says. He doesn't want them, doesn't want anyone to see them, doesn't want anyone to know. But one person will. The question is, who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zelos

_Why is this happening to me?_

This was a question that the Chosen of Tethe'alla could not find an answer to. It wasn't related to some ordinary circumstance. It had nothing to do with getting smacked by Sheena for the millionth time (though he would know the answer if that were the case) or cutting it close when fighting one of those monsters or angels or Desians or whoever it was that decided to attack their traveling group. It didn't have anything to do related to his choices, his decisions to be apart of all sides, yet remain by one. Instead, it was one fixed upon himself and his body.

There was nothing wrong with it, not that anyone could tell even if they took a long and examining look at the red head. He was perfectly fine for all they knew or cared- and that's exactly what he expected, wanted them to think. It wasn't the first time Zelos had to play this cool and not so serious facade to the world. This mask he wore was something he had grown accustomed to; he could hide his true feelings behind a noble and womanizing persona and no one would suspect a thing. It hurt thinking that and realizing that was true, but thats how things were. Thats how things were supposed to be.

But for once, he wanted someone to notice this change happening to him. He wouldn't admit it, not outright. The small part of himself that hoped for a change, for a chance to actually be graced with true friendship, that was the part that was yearning for someone to notice. But, no one would as long as he kept up his defensive masks.

Zelos was changing- no, transforming into an angel. This fact did not hit him right away, how could it? While he had heard of Colette's transformation and what had happened to the other Chosen, he never expected it to happen to him. Wasn't the transformation only supposed to happen to her? Tethe'alla wasn't declining, he never met with a so called angel to help undergo this transformation to save his half of these two worlds. It just sort of…happened.

Ever since he had taken it back from his dear half-sister, thats when things began to change. Slowly, but surely. Maybe there weren't any special requirements to unlocking this whole angel transformation thing after all. Perhaps all one needed to do was have it stuck onto them long enough in order for it to take effect. It was an annoying thought. Why couldn't someone have warned him about this? Why couldn't any one see that this was happening to him?

The troubled Chosen sat up in his luxurious bed, casting a gaze that really didn't linger upon anything in his own room. It was all so familiar but it didn't feel like he was at home. His thoughts were distracted over the various effects that had taken over his body. A hand was placed over his chest, over where that shining red orb was seated onto his body. A finger gently rubbed this cursed gleaming red sphere.

The first sign was the loss of taste and appetite.

_..._

_"Whats the matter? The idiot Chosen not eating with us again?" It was Sheena who spoke, turning over to look at Zelos. It was her turn to cook for the group, which also meant making sure everyone received a portion of her cooking; the pervert of the group included._

_"Hey, hey, I already ate! You should have seen the delicious cookies and brownies a hunny of mine made specifically for me," he smiles, lets out a dreamy sigh, looking as if he were truly in love with the maiden who graced him with that gift. "They were the best I've had in a long time." It was a half-lie. He had been given something earlier from one of his many sweethearts, but it never once touched his lips. None of their sweets ever did._

_"Look, I don't care about you stuffing your face with sweets, but you have to eat a proper meal." The ninja was stern with her words. That pig couldn't go on eating sweets forever. As much as she would say she didn't care for him, she did. And she had taken notice of his loss of appetite, at least whenever he was around them, Zelos never seemed to be eating._

_"You don't care? Are you just saying that because you can't make any good deserts yourself? Oh, poor Sheena, my darling, can't make anything sweet, only poison!"_

_"…" There was no verbal response, but the female ninja was already getting ready to do her usual thing around him when he began to push her buttons._

_"Oh wait, I've got it." He snaps his fingers, looking totally excited to this little 'ephiphany'. "You're jealous because I ate my hunny's food and praised it so much instead of your cursed cooking, huh? You know, maybe I'll eat the food you made if you feed me, mouth to mouth, my darling~"_

_"You ungrateful Chosen!" Cue the usual smack from an angry demonic banshee._

_"Ow!" And cue a red head in pain, holding onto his injured arm. That was going to leave a mark._

_"You can starve for all I care!"_

_Sheena didn't bother to serve him or speak to him for the rest of the evening. She had walked away to go and eat away, far away from Zelos. That was one way to get her to not worry over his lack of appetite. He did feel bad for not accepting her food or even trying to eat it later, but he just couldn't force himself to eat. Even when the others had asked him later, he could only say things about eating it later, being full from an earlier meal, Sheena's food making him sick, anything to get them off his back about eating. And the lies had continued to build from then on._

_But that wasn't anything new._

_..._

The hand that was placed over his chest had now dropped to his stomach. There was no pang of hunger, no growling, no anything. It was empty. It had been for a long time. The Chosen missed eating. There were so many goodies and delectables that the world had to offer- now that was taken from him. But that just meant one less worry, right? Zelos wouldn't have to bother with hunger- that would make his life easier. It should have anyway. Having to hide the fact he couldn't, didn't have to eat was more troublesome than making sure to eat three meals a day.

It was at the second sign that he truly feared the transformation was really taking its course.

_..._

_"Man, what a night to be awake. If only I could be spending it with a cutie pie and not some shortie like you," the Chosen pouted as he looked to the 'little twerp' of the group._

_Genis shot a glare at him with no hesitation. A stomp to the Chosen's foot followed shortly after._

_"What was that for? I just called you a shortie!" Zelos shouted as he lifted his foot into the air, hoping on one and moving just a bit away from Genis after that hit. "Yeesh! You're almost as bad as that banshee..." He quietly comments, glad that Sheena wasn't around to hear that._

_"You know what that was for." The younger crosses his arm, smirking. He always did enjoy having a chance at being able to hit Zelos. "Just stop complaining and enjoy the view. Its a nice night out."_

_"I would enjoy it much more if I had someone worth watching this with…" Zelos mumbled as he cautiously put his foot back down, now looking ready to move in case the half-elf had decided to do the same thing again._

_Instead, the boy just sighed and shook his head. He did his best to retain from yawning. It was getting a bit too late for the young half-elf. As much as he wanted to try and be an adult, staying up late just wasn't his thing. He was still a kid, still required an early night. "I don't know why I came out here with you. You don't seem like you're going to be sleepy any time soon. So much energy, even at night…"_

_"Well, adults do have to have energy for the night time events. Especially when being with that special hunny." Zelos smirks as he looks over to the shorter. "Just imagine the energy you'd have if you were hanging with Presea right now."_

_And the thought of that makes the half-elf's face flush. Whether he had gotten the adult reference or not, Zelos didn't really care. Just making his face turn red was good enough for him. It was pretty easy to. Just say the 'P' word and you were guaranteed a small blush._

_"Oh, is the great little mage having naught thoughts now? Ooohhh how grown up!"_

_"Sh-Shut up! I'm not like you!" Genis shouts and stomps on his foot, the same one, again. "I'm going to bed!"_

_"Ah! You know you can apologize for hurting me first!" Zelos shouts as Genis heads back to their temporary campsite. He remained with an annoyed look on his face until he was certain that Genis was gone. Then he relaxed and looked towards the night sky, a frown forming on his face. He had thought being out with Genis would lead to a longer banter and would make him grow tired. To bad it was cut short and he wasn't even feeling remotely sleepy. Not even a single yawn had passed through those lips of his. Maybe he should have chosen someone else to hang out with._

_But deep down, he knew no matter who he chose to speak with, the result would be the same._

_..._

Thinking about his insomnia had caused the Chosen to fall back on his bed. Its not like he was used to having a decent amount of sleep in the first place. There had been sleepless nights, restless ones, many waking due to nightmares, but prior to this, at least he could get some decent amount of sleeping in. After laying in bed, wide awake for a couple of nights had really made him miss such a human need. Not to mention it had tipped him off at how abnormal he was becoming. Was it better to lie awake at night and be left to his own thoughts? Or was it better to get some sleep, pretend he wasn't apart of this world and have a fifty-fifty percent chance of getting either a dream filled with hunnies or one of his family? Neither really seemed that great of an option.

Then there was the loss of feeling.

_..._

_"Ouch…" Zelos mumbled as he looked at this fresh cut across his arm. It wasn't on purpose, it was an accident. He had been practicing with his dagger when along came a cute little angel, who had accidentally bumped into him and caused this accident._

_"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Zelos! Are you okay?" Colette was quick to apologize and was already deeply worried about what she had done to her friend. Seeing her grow so worried, she was so sincere; why did this have to happen to him?_

_"Don't worry, my angel, this is just a scratch," he said with a grin, hoping that she wouldn't panic more than she needed to. But this was the sweetheart of the group. The pure little angel who would not let this go unchecked._

_"But it looks so bad! I'm sorry, I should have let Lloyd come and get you instead." He wouldn't have accidentally stumbled into Zelos and caused this, she thought._

_Zelos hated the sorry look on her face. He, as well as anyone else, knew that she never really meant to cause harm nor hurt anyone. "It was an accident, don't worry about it." He says in a gentler tone. His uninjured hand pats the girl on the head gently before placing it over his injury._

_"But, its my fault! I'm sorry, Zelos, I can get Raine to heal it up right away! It looks like it hurts a lot."_

_"No sweat, my darling angel. It'll take more than this to take the great Zelos down, you should know that." Zelos gives her a small smile. For once, he's glad that there's no pain to feel to affect his mask. "Anyway, you can make it up to me by massaging my arm once the gorgeous professor fixes it up, alright?"_

_Colette was hesitating for a moment, something didn't seem to right here. Had she wanted to ask more of him? Was that not the right reaction to this wound? It was just a scratch…wasn't it? Now he had begun to doubt his own acting abilities. It was difficult when he couldn't even tell how much pain he should be feeling from this._

_"Alright. But please, hurry and let Raine heal it!" Colette pleaded and Zelos did not put up a fight with her. The two had quickly made their way to Raine to inspect and heal the injury. The professor had made a comment about Zelos taking this injury quite well- it had been deeper than he thought. He was sure to tell Raine that he just didn't want to worry Colette when they were alone. If she knew how much damage she had done, the Chosen of Sylvarant would be an apologetic mess towards him. Still, that was a reminder for him to be more aware of the damages he took._

_It really was difficult to conceal the fact that nothing hurt him anymore, nothing physically anyway._

_..._

He didn't bother to touch that old wound, it was gone by now. Raine had the skills to make it seem as if he was never cut there in the first place. Thinking back to it, he was a bit surprised the older half-elf hadn't asked more of his reaction to the injury that day. Still, he shrugged it off. Zelos was certain not to make a mistake like that again. Being overly dramatic was his thing and he could easily act like everything hurt him, whether it be an injury from battle or a hard hit from the banshee. He was lucky that everyone already knew him as this dramatic Chosen.

Finally, there was that semi-immortality side effect.

Thank Martel he didn't have to travel with any of them for more than a few months. He was certain that he wouldn't be able to fake the whole 'not being able to age thing' for too long. Even so, he was ready to joke about how his good looks were unaffected by time and how hard it would be to get him to lose his beauty. Yeah, that would work. Everything else was working already, the lies and deceit, the numbing angel transformation was already set and completed. No one knew but him.

Those were the effects that were truly hurting him, making him wish that he had never gone back to get this little gem in the first place. Sure he had those 'positive' and less bothersome side effects to. The whole heightened sense, his power was boosted, and there was one other thing that made him stand out. Just like any other angel, he had them.

Wings.

Those bright, glowing, shimmering, beautiful angelic wings. Not the feathered and dull ones, but those that were granted only to a select few. His golden, fading to orange strands of wings were unlike the others he had seen. They were meant for him, it seemed. Beautiful, just like him. Though he'd deny it. Didn't even think he deserved them. But what would be an angel without their signature wings?

_Bet no one ever expected me to be a shining angel, huh?_

Zelos closes his eyes and mockingly smiles to that thought. Him? An angel? He was far from it; in the sense of the term anyway. No way someone like him could be one of those perfect figures of the church. Of course he knew the truth and how they weren't so perfect and heavenly. Maybe he did fit in with these angels after all. The only one who would ever be considered a true angel would be Colette. She could be exempted from this whole bad angel type.

A sigh escapes him as his thoughts return to that single question. Why was he having to deal with this? Was it karma? Maybe Mithos had something to do with this. Or Kratos. Yuan? Any of those long living beings were probably behind this. Not a single one of them had given him a warning that he'd end up like them. Maybe they just never expected it or never expected him to live long enough for the effects to begin kicking in.

A hand runs through his hair, getting tangled in those long red locks, the other hand has gone back to resting on his stomach. All he wants is a distraction. He hates thinking about this and the effects of this stupid Cruxis Crystal is having on him. Couldn't this just be a normal exsphere? The last thing he wanted was to become some lifeless vessel and live for all eternity. Even he wanted to die at one point.

The Chosen knew there was a way to control it, Colette could, that old man Kratos could. But no one told him how to control these abilities. Was it as simple as wishing the wings to come to? Making them appear and disappear with just a simple thought? Or would he have to undergo some tiresome trials? Colette had a problem dealing with it at first, but now she was just fine. Maybe she was just lucky, that girl had unbelievable luck after all. That still left him in the dark, not knowing how to control these effects, and no way was he going to any of the angels he knew for help. That was definitely out of the question.

This will just have to be a secret, another thing about himself to be kept away from anyone. Even so, he knows he can't keep this secret up. Being around all these people, his so called friends, eventually he will be exposed. Thinking about that, he'll just have to try his hardest to be comical, keep that facade going. Nothing to hard, nothing he can't do.

But, all masks break and eventually the truth is revealed. Zelos doesn't expect to remain with them for long; his mask and lies will stay and all his friends will leave or he will, he thinks. No one will find out about him being an angel, no one will see his wings. Not a living soul.

But, things never go as planned, not everything works out in his favor, he of all people should know that. Never did he expect to hate his status of Chosen, never did he expect to be granted a way to get rid of his status, never did he expect to come to like the people he'd been traveling with, and never did he expect to become an angel. So, he knows that no matter how hard he tries to hide this secret, something unexpected will occur. He fears that this outcome is possible. Someone will see, the mask will unhinge, fall, and his wings will be shown to the world. Yet, there is one thing he isn't sure of. While he's certain that someone will see his wings, it leads to one simple question.

Who will be the first to see his wings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, a couple of notes here. This chapter takes place during the game. Sometime between meeting with Seles and his betrayal. The next chapters are all post-game, they do not intertwine with each other, and each chapter is supposed to be taken as if Zelos had the highest affection with said character. Although that being said, I don't intend on making the chapters too shippy, but feel free to take it as either friendship or romantic.
> 
> Initially, I wanted this to be a oneshot with either Lloyd or Colette seeing his wings but then I started to think about the others reacting to Zelos being an angel. Rather than just writing one oneshot, I decided why not make this sort of collection. One were all the characters can react to him in their own way since the whole Zelos becoming an angel thing is kinda overlooked in game and the only way you see his wings (when you don't have to fight him) is through getting his Shining Bind move. Plus I thought it would be fun to write Zelos interacting with the each member of the group.
> 
> But so far I only have five characters/chapters really planned out...I really am hoping to hit all the playable characters and even some of the non playable ones, but it all depends if I can think of some mini plot for them. I expect some characters might be harder than others, but I'll do my best to think of something.
> 
> I believe thats everything I had to say and I'm really hoping I didn't forget anything. So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to the upcoming ones!


	2. Lloyd

Gaoracchia Forest was never a fun place to be, everyone knew that. At least most of the Tethe'allans did. Zelos had given the ghost story warning way back when he and the others first had to pass through this forest. It was a fun scare, but they were nothing but rumors. And it was a sad thing that he couldn't play the same trick on Lloyd twice. Another scary story about this forest? Not going to work.

But telling tales of ghosts was not on his mind. For now, it was getting out of this forest with Lloyd. Taking the Rheairds would have been much easier, simpler, faster to get from Ozette to Meltokio. There wouldn't be as many stops, plus they wouldn't have to deal with monsters, and the duo could have easily been at Zelos' home by now! Relaxing and recovering before heading out to hunt down more Exspheres. Zelos would never understand Lloyd's choice in deciding to take the scenic route.

"You know what would be really good right about now?" The red head Chosen asks, grinning as he puts an arm around his bud's shoulder and pulls him close. He really doesn't need to get so close, they both know, but he enjoys it. Plus, its grown to be habit.

A sigh escapes from Lloyd, already going to regret asking this. "What would be good right now, oh mighty Zelos?" Theres sarcasm when he gives his friend that title. And he's expecting more whining, complaining about having just flown across this maze of a forest. He had been trying to change the brunette's mind all this time, but Lloyd just wouldn't budge.

"A whole ton of hunnies coming to greet me! They escort me out of this dingy forest and we have a wonderful party back in Meltokio. Nothing but gorgeous hunnies in sight!" He sighs as well, though a dreamier one. "You can come to. You are my honorary bud after all."

"What makes you think I want to go to something like that? I don't get your parties…" They were different from the parties that he was used to. They were much fancier, formal. The ones he had been to in Iselia were rather small, like a get together of family and friends. Maybe it was a cultural thing, a difference in worlds and status to. But the country boy just didn't like them so much. Getting dressed up and being polite to everyone, even the pompous aristocrats, he just couldn't do that for a night. The food served was great though. If only he could go for the food and make his exit, but even then he wouldn't leave without his friend.

"Ouch, that stings. I invite you and you already decline? I thought you loved me." The older pouts.

"Only to a certain extent," Lloyd said before pushing Zelos off of him. "Anyway, we don't have time for parties. We're on a very important mission."

As the brunette reminds him, Zelos makes a defeated sigh, slumping over the air and looking as if this was the worse thing he's heard all day. It might be. Or not. Not taking the Rheairds was probably the worst thing.

"I know, I know, search for Exspheres, collecting them and so on. More boring serious business-y stuff. But we have to let loose and have fun sometime."

"You know, you were the one who wanted to come along with me…" He could never understand why the other complained so much. At first it was a bit annoying…actually it still was. But, that was Zelos. Doing anything tedious just wasn't him, which was kind of odd he agreed to come along with him in the first place. But it was his choice and the brunette was glad to be able to go on this journey with him. The Chosen of Tethe'alla was good company, annoying at times, but had a good heart.

Lloyd believed that the other had come along because they were friends. They had been through a lot together and the red head had even opened up to him. It was unexpected at how close they had come in their previous journey, but the friendship that grew between the two was something worth the trouble.

Zelos had come along not only for their friendship. He trusted Lloyd. It was a rare thing for him to do, trust in someone and be so vulnerable with another person. The Chosen couldn't remember the last time he had put so much trust into a stranger. He didn't like it, not at first, not while he was traveling with Lloyd. But, something had happened. This bright eyed and naive idealist was unlike any other person he had crossed paths with before. Lloyd had changed him, saved him from his darkness. The kid probably didn't even know how much he meant to Zelos. That was fine with him. As long as he was able to be by his side, that really was good enough.

"You don't have to remind me on that. Oh, but I do wish one of the cute hunnies would have come along with us. I miss my sweet angel, the little cutie, the gorgeous sister, and even that voluptuous banshee."

"We can see them any time we want, Zelos."

"Except now."

"You know, I think I'm just going to go on ahead and leave you with your imaginary hunnies. I'm sure that stampede of girls will be coming for you soon. I bet you won't even need my help to get out of this forest." He begins to walk, letting Zelos go on about his precious girls.

There's a fake and hurt gasp that comes from the Chosen. "Even the hero of this world is leaving me behind, so cruel…truly heartless. My poor hunnies aren't going to like when they hear you left me behind."

Sadly, that doesn't get Lloyd to stop for him. There are times when Zelos being a bit overdramatic just doesn't work anymore. Of course sometimes he does humor the other, though they both know its just to give the red head some attention.

"Just kidding, don't leave me!" Zelos shouts and rushes to his bud's side, clinging onto his arm as if he were scared to let him go.

"You know I'd never leave you, even if I want to sometimes," the brunette jokes as he smiles at his dear friend.

"Oh come on, you don't really mean that." Zelos pouts. He knows that he's kidding. A part of him does fear that its true. Why wouldn't he be serious about leaving someone like him? But the thought and fear is pushed aside. Lloyd's proven more than enough that he means what he says, even if it is ridiculous.

Before more of their friendly banter continues, Lloyd shushes the other. Zelos assumes its for him to shut up, but then he hears some rustling in the bushes. The red head had heard it not too long ago, but never gave it much thought. Monsters wouldn't get the better of them and there were rarely any other people who decided to walk through this forest. No matter what creatures it may be, the duo can handle them. They've fought them all before, plenty of times. It wouldn't be anything new.

Zelos frees Lloyd from his grasp, stepping away from him so they'd be ready to fight. Lloyd's hands are quick to draw his blades, always ready for a fight. Zelos is unsheathing his own weapon, getting into a defensive stance.

"Show yourself!" Its Lloyd who shouts out that challenge and as expected, some plant monsters seem to pop out from behind the bushes. They were monsters they'd seen before, just a little more than they had expected. Still, it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

"Why must it be weird tree creatures? Why couldn't it be one of those cute plant girls?" Zelos whines.

"Seriously?" Lloyd deadpans.

Instead of their verbal throwback with each other, the two begin moving forward, fighting off these monsters that interrupted their peacefully quality time together. It doesn't take long for them to go down, they knew how to fight these things, knew their weaknesses. Well, Zelos was more aware of their weakness, Lloyd was the type to just go head on into the fight.

"Phew, is that all?" Zelos asks, one hand swiping the light sweat from his head while the other is still clutching onto his weapon. Although it looked as if he were taking a break and had his guard down, he was still prepared for any more that may decide to strike.

"I think so. Though if any more come, we'll just slice them down!" Even in danger the bumpkin is energetic. It puts a smile to his face, seeing the brunette still so excited and not letting anything get him down. It was a nice charm of his.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't slice down any of my lovely followers, okay? It'd hurt not only them, but me if you did that." There's a smile on his face as he walks close to the brunette.

Lloyd rolls his eyes to that response and playfully shoves the other away. "I think I'll hurt you first before I hurt them." He says with a grin.

Zelos gives a light chuckle and the two are silent again. They're both on guard, listening for any other sort of movement. Lloyd doesn't hear anything and figures that nothing is out there, at least not close. But Zelos, he doesn't budge. There's an oddly serious look on his face, which causes Lloyd to grow worried.

"Hey, Zelos? Whats the matter? There aren't any more monsters, you don't have to look so serious."

The words seem to go unheard, the red head seems to be lost in thought, no, concentrating on something. The brunette has no clue what, he wasn't a mind reader. But he knew that whenever Zelos went silent, it never meant anything good. Something was wrong and bothering him, but what?

"Lloyd, we-" Zelos begins his warning, just about to grab Lloyd's arm and drag him, move him out of his stationary spot, but he's too late. An arrow flies past the Chosen. He feels his heart skip a beat as it passes by, worried for his friend's life. Thankfully, his bud has quick reflexes and the arrow manages to only graze the brunette's arm.

"Ah! What the hell?" Lloyd quickly puts a hand over the new injury. Though, he doesn't let that faze him. It was only a scratch, but it was one sent not by a monster, but a human. The injury stings, but Lloyd is ready with his blades for another fight.

Zelos is already waiting for the mysterious attacker- attackers to show themselves, pointing his blade towards the source of nearly silent shuffling. Only an angel could pick up on such a sound. "Come on, we know you're there." He doesn't bother with one of his playful nicknames to the strangers, a sign that he's not in the mood for this. Why would he be? Someone just tried to kill them, one of them through a cowardly tactic, and probably would have killed his companion if he didn't have a warrior's reflex.

"Oh, I'm so scared. They both know we're in hiding." A voice says, the body it belonged to appearing from the shadows of the trees. Along with the one that spoke, three other people step forward. A small group of…assassins? No, they're not. Those uniforms…

"Desians." Lloyd spits the word out the moment he recognizes them. It shouldn't be much of a surprise. Even after defeating Cruxis and having the worlds become one again, certain half-elves that associated with Yggdrasill had still wanted to fight for him. They probably never learned the truth about their true leader, they were just small underlings wanting to get revenge on those who united the worlds. Or revenge for killing one of their higher ups. It was always some revenge motive with these remnants.

"Hmph. I'm glad you still know who we are, but you won't for long." The one that had spoken earlier, the leader of this small group takes a step forward.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelos asks, an ominous feeling rising within. Normally these leftover bunches were a piece of cake, but this was the first time they had tried to ambush them. Usually there was some declaration of a challenge, a fight ensued, and the duo were the victors.

"I hit the mark…" One softly speaks. The one that had the bow and arrow in hand, this one is staring at Lloyd.

"Hit the mark…?" Zelos raises a brow to that, confused. They had missed, only scratching Lloyd. He was perfectly fine...wasn't he?

The leader smirks and points to Lloyd. Zelos doesn't need that cruel hint of his to hear his friend fall to his knees, blades dropping to the ground as well. Some coughing follows. In the blink of an eye, Zelos is already at the brunette's side, weapon already dropped due to this urgent moment.

"Lloyd!" Theres a noticeable panic in Zelos' voice. He's usually better at concealing something like that, but he doesn't have the time to worry about keeping his mask on perfectly. He has to worry about his friend's health, thats more important than anything right now.

Zelos grits his teeth as he notices the small changes in Lloyd's demeanor. He still looks strong, ready to fight, but theres some weakness to him. He falters a little as he moves, tries to force himself to stand. The Chosen keeps him down, a hand on his shoulder. His breathing is uneven, the color from his face is beginning to fade, though its not too noticeable yet. It takes a lot to kick this kid down, he of all people should know that, yet here he was, already on his knees before the battle began.

"What did you…" Zelos stops himself, it clicks and he knows the reaction, the cause of Lloyd weakening. "Poison."

"It seems like the Chosen has some idea on whats going on." The leader chuckles before going on about their plan.

The words of his enemies drowned out. Their mocking him, them. Zelos doesn't care what bullshit they spew about him, its probably true anyway. Theres some mocking at Lloyd and it just fuels his anger. A hand of his reaches for his weapon, his grip already tight, its a miracle that it doesn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Zelos…I can fight." Lloyd speaks, trying to play it cool, trying to be strong. Maybe he is fine, fine enough for the time being. But they both know what poison could if not treated quickly. It will slowly take away his life.

Zelos stands, not looking to his friend as he does so. He's staring straight at their enemies. "Don't move, Lloyd." Its a command and the seriousness in his voice makes Lloyd look up to him. There's a dark look on his face, an angry one. Its a rare sight, to see Zelos legitimately angry. He's not even sure if he should speak, but he knows that he shouldn't disobey the other right now.

There's no time to use magic or any sort of item (they were out of potions anyway) to get rid of the poison. He could cast a first aid, allowing Lloyd to have some more time, but there was a problem. Casting that meant he'd be left open for an attack and he could lose focus. It'd be easier if they had a third member, someone to cause a distraction and he could cast a spell on Lloyd, but its only them two. If he wanted to help his friend, he'd have to take these remnant Desians out first.

"You know, four on one really isn't fair." The Chosen smirks, a playful tone that hints at annoyance, anger.

_I shouldn't do this. I don't want to do this._

"And you're really pressuring me into a tight spot here, targeting my friend and all."

_I have to save Lloyd, its the only way. It's the only way._

"I can kick your butt so easily on my own, but that'd take too much time."

_I'm no Colette, but I have to do this. I can't waste any more time. I can't let Lloyd die._

"Quick question though, have any of you ever met one of the angels from Cruxis?"

Confusion is on their faces for a second, but they only believe he's bluffing. Seeing their faces relax, the Chosen smirks. Oh, he was going to have some fun before hearing so much from his friend.

"I'm one of them."

And as he speaks, shining sunset colored wings spread from his back. The four enemies gasp, taking a step back upon the sight of shimmering angel wings. They figure he's the real deal, not every angel they knew of had wings like his. Zelos hears a gasp from Lloyd as well, followed by some coughing from him to.

"Zelos, you're a…?"

"Not now, my injured hunny. I have to take care of these misbehaving Desians." He doesn't look to Lloyd, he can't imagine the look on his face right now. There weren't supposed to be anymore secrets between them and here was one- a big one shoved right in his face. Angel wings, which also meant angelic abilities and all that 'fun'.

He was definitely worried over this reveal, but he couldn't let that get to him. There were Desians he had to take care of. And thankfully, showing off his wings seemed to put them into a state of frozen fear.

This definitely worked out in his favor. Without hesitation, Zelos had begun to gather some mana for this angelic strike. A smirk had played upon his face as it didn't take long and a glyph was created underneath him, stretching out towards his enemies. The angel was then lifted into the air, his wings seeming to stretch out, shining even brighter than they already were.

"Shining bind!" Zelos shouted and rays of light began to extend from glyph, shooting upward and striking continuously at the Desians. To those taking this burst of energy, it seems like an eternity, nothing but pain shooting through them. And when the pain stops, they're all thrown back by the last bit of energy produced by the angel before he gracefully floats down and the glyph had disappeared.

The damage had been done, knocking out three out of four. He really needed to get some practice on this move, but this wasn't so bad for a try. Though, it did leave the leader, weak and trying to stand, looking ready to run. He's aware of angels being powerful beings. He knows of Cruxis, but he never heard of the Chosen being one, which greatly worked in his favor.

"Spare me, I only want Cruxis to-"

The leader doesn't get a chance to finish speaking, Zelos has already pushed his blade through him. The angel does not want to hear his voice, it sickens him.

"Sorry, you hurt my hunny. You don't get to be spared," Zelos whispers to his ear. Then, he drives the blade deeper and pulls it out once the job is done. Its a nasty sight to see fallen Designs again, but he doesn't concern himself over it so much. They hurt his friend, they deserved this ending.

After putting his own weapon away, he turns to Lloyd, rushes to his side and nearly forgetting about the wings that are still on dispaly. Oh Martel, he really hopes that he didn't waste too much time on those guys. Sure it was a quick attack, but poison doesn't waste time spreading. There has to be time for Zelos to get Lloyd to the nearest town. Syback is the closest. It'll do.

"I've never seen you get so serious…" Lloyd comments, not looking any better though tries to keep up that tough look. Lying really doesn't suit this kid. Neither does this dying and weak look.

"They hurt you, so its only fair. Now come on, we gotta get you out of here and get that poison out of your system. Now, be a true hunny and stay still while I carry you like a special princess." Zelos grins, masking his worry so naturally but he's certain that Lloyd is well aware of how worried he is right now.

Th angel scoops up his injured friend in his arms. There's a sudden gasp that comes from Lloyd, it was supposed to be a protest but came out more as a weak little cry. Oh it sucked being poisoned and not having anything to cure it right away. Plus he didn't want to hear any teasing from Zelos about this later. Though he did have the upper hand with questioning him about his wings.

"I can walk…" Lloyd pouts. Even in this state, he wants to stand on his own.

"I know, but I don't think you'll make it in time. Besides, I haven't taken my bud on a flight before." There's a wink from the red head and before Lloyd can speak up again, Zelos is already lifting him up into the air.

...

They stay at the inn located in Sybak that night, Zelos is the one that suggests it. He wanted to make sure Lloyd is fine, enough to be at full strength by the next day. The Chosen had flown into town after that battle, ignoring the looks with his pal cradled in his arms. It wasn't every day those of Sybak were able to see the Chosen with wings and holding that brunette hero. Upon landing, he had rushed to the closest stall, bought the potion that would rid of poison, and had even given an order for the doctor within the area to come see Lloyd at their room. Lloyd felt fine with just the potion, but it didn't seem like Zelos was. The brunette commented about the Chosen going soft and he laughed. Maybe he was.

Zelos remained outside the room when the doctor had arrived and had even remained so when she had left. He made the excuse that he wanted to give his bud some time to rest on his own and that he had some hunnies to speak to while here. But really, he was just nervous. Nervous about seeing Lloyd. Nervous about him confronting the angel about, well, being an angel.

_Come on, Zelos, you can do this! The guy trusts you with his heart and soul! Its not like he'll run away. He never ran away from Colette! He even helped her out, the guy was really supportive of her, remember?_

_Yeah, but friendly reminder, I'm not Colette._

_But you're his friend._

_A traitourous friend._

_Still, a friend._

He hated this battle of thoughts in his mind. As much as Zelos believed he could trust in this friend of his, it was hard to get rid of the doubts in his mind. The mindset of 'things would be better if I was gone' was still there, but thankfully not as much thanks to joining with Lloyd and company. Though mostly it was thanks to Lloyd, if he had to admit. Still, old habits die hard. And such thoughts weren't just going to disappear even with magic.

Lloyd was the one to trust him, believe in him even after he had betrayed him. He had come to Zelos, still wanting him to be the one to go on this Exsphere search with him. He's the one who stuck by his side, even after seeing his mask fall. He was an idiot, but a good one.

Thinking about Lloyd, a little smile formed from his lips. It was a real one, nothing fake about this one. That idiot swordsman had been the one to tell him to stop running away, hadn't he? That he should face his problems head on. And if he needed help, that kid would be there to help him.

"Kid's a real sweetheart without knowing it," he says quietly to himself.

It's time, Zelos decides, to go and speak with Lloyd. If he stays out too long, he has a feeling that the kid would spring forth from his bed and begin searching for him. Lloyd's a bit restless like that, can never stay in one place for long. He'll get bored without his precious red head Chosen around.

"Yo, its your favorite Chosen! How you been, bud? Feeling better?" Zelos speaks in that perfectly created cheery voice as he opens the door.

There's an awkward silence as the red head and the brunette's eyes meet. Zelos tries to keep up that smile, he's so used to it hiding his nerves, but its never easy when around Lloyd. His smile is weaker when there's only the angel is trying to convince that he's okay.

"Not even a 'hey I missed you,' huh?" Zelos mutters as he shuts the door, having his gaze drift elsewhere in the room. It was difficult to look at him. Lloyd was giving him that serious look and he knew what to expect.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He didn't intend for that to come out, its more on instinct.

Lloyd has his arms crossed, staring right at the nervous red head. "You know what I'm talking about."

Zelos sighs as he makes his way to the bed, sitting down right beside Lloyd. He still refuses to look at him. He's quiet for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts about this subject. He could always beat around the bush, find a way to get this talk to be pushed back to another day, but wasn't it better just to get this over with?

"Well for starters, the topic never came up, nor was it easy to bring up. Can't just go, hey everyone, guess who's an angel? I mean, I could have joked about it, you know." Like he always did. No one would have believed him. "Would you have believed me?" He asks, now looking straight to Lloyd.

"I...I don't know." It was a truthful response, he had to give him that. "You never showed any signs like Colette when she was becoming an angel..." He tries to think if Zelos had. But this guy was a master at pushing others away. If something was wrong, he wouldn't let it be known to the group so easily. And then he thinks of Colette and how she had done all that she could to not make anyone worry about her transformation. She had been hiding it to, the pain. Was Zelos doing the same? Lloyd could only imagine how terrible the angel process must be, he had seen it once after all.

The brunette wanted to slap himself for not noticing Zelos' pain. "When did this happen?"

"A little after I got this," Zelos points at the crystal resting on his chest, "back from Seles. You know, I never thought it would affect me. Make me become a soulless being like those other stupid angels…"

"But you're not. You're still you, Zelos."

"Haha, I know I am. You just can't get rid of me that easily." He jokes, trying to make things not to serious.

Lloyd only frowns to that. He really dislikes when the other is trying to play around during something important like this. "Why…didn't you ever at least tell me you had become an angel?"

"Sorry, I thought that it was something best left unsaid." And he never thought he'd be the one to end up on this journey with him either.

"But you've gone through so much, without telling anyone! You could have at least come to me. I may not know how it feels, but I know its nothing good. And holding in something like that- of course its better to admit that you're hurting. You have friends, remember? You have me. You're not alone, Zelos."

Zelos couldn't respond, not for a few moments after that. Its...nice to have someone worry about him for once. Someone genuinely caring for him. Lloyd's words are sincere, true. Its a nice reminder to know that he can rely on the brunette.

"Take a breather, Lloyd," Zelos sighs, voice going softer as he continues to speak. "You know, it took a lot to tell you about my mother. I don't tell just any one a story like that. And if that was hard to get off my chest...you can imagine how hard it is to speak about being an otherworldly being."

"But I'm your friend, you can trust me."

"I know, you don't need to win my heart with that line. Look, I'm sorry I never told you, alright? But now you know. Secret's out, I'm an angel. Not a part of Cruxis though. Gotta clear that up with you."

"And?" Lloyd had a feeling there was a little more he was holding back. Maybe it was just his instincts kicking in or he was just getting better at reading his companion. "Anything else?"

Another sigh escapes the red head. "I still have some problems with the side effects." He defeatedly admits. "Kind of. I've gotten better with them since I first found them out." While he couldn't control everything, he did manage to occasionally have a taste of food, and get a couple of hours of sleep; there was no luck with not being able to feel though.

"You know, people call me an idiot but I think you're the bigger one."

"I'm so hurt…"

"You have someone who is willing to help you out no matter what and you didn't even think of coming to me. Even before, during our journey, I would have helped you out."

"I…know." Its just hard to accept that fact, this reality. Someone actually cared for him, cared that he was alive for him and not his status. Someone who generally liked him for…him. The womanizing mask and troubled soul. Lloyd accepted both sides of him, all of him. Whatever he was.

"Look, if you still have problems with it, then I'll help. Or ask others to help. I'm sure Colette and Yuan might be willing to lend a helping hand."

"I'll choose the little angel over that old man any day."

"Right. And I'll try not to let it slip that you're an angel."

"Really? For me?"

"You don't seem like you wanted others to know. You didn't even tell me."

"I'll tell them in time. Besides our sweetheart, she's going to be the other person to know."

"Yeah. But you know, I can't wait to see them again."

"See what?"

"Your wings, duh. You angels all have really beautiful wings. But I think yours and Colette's are by far the best." He says with a grin, changing the conversation to something much lighter. Whether its intentional or not, Zelos doesn't have a clue, but it does surprise him.

The angel has a smile on his face. Its nothing compared to the one thats constantly on his face, this one is smooth, fits him easier. Like the one earlier, except this time its actually being seen by Lloyd. He deserves to see his true smile after all.

"I bet you wish you had some to, huh? Oh, don't you? You had those big and fancy ones. Even prettier than mine; I'm so jealous." He teases, easing back into a more relaxed state. He was expecting the conversation to be worse, much worse, but he's glad that it had ended up like this.

"Yeah, but I don't really know how to summon them or anything…" That and he thought it was a one time thing. He never really thought about those wings too much. Its not like he was an angel because he had them, was he?

"Guess that means our little angel is both going to be teaching us something, huh?"

"What? Why do I have to learn about using my wings to?"

"Isn't it obvious? So we can all be angels together! And do you know how many hunnies want to be with a real angel?"

Lloyd doesn't bother to answer, turning away from him. Things are seeming to go back to normal, but the lack of response scares Zelos. It does only for a moment until a pillow is quickly hit to the Chosen's face.

"Gah!" He definitely was not expecting that.

"Go to sleep, Zelos."

"What? But I'm not tired! And you should be the one going to sleep instead!" He reminded as he lowered the pillow from his face.

"I am, though you should be going to your room for the night."

"Huh? My room? I was only able to check into this one, none of the others were available."

"But there's only one bed..." Lloyd mutters while Zelos grins. The Chosen then playfully latches onto Lloyd's arm.

"You know what that means, my hunny~! Its just you and me tonight on one bed."

"Don't say it like that!" Lloyd's cheeks heat up. It had taken him a while to get used to his innuendos, but after being by his side for so long, he was bound to pick up on some things sooner or later. Honestly, a part of him wished he never did learn about such things. "And let go of me! I can't sleep with you like that on me!"

"But, hunny!" Zelos whines and gives another pout. But Lloyd does not give in. Instead, he just uses another pillow to smack Zelos right in the face again. The Chosen releases Lloyd from his grasp and lies back on the bed, acting as if he had been defeated by the other. He's being dramatic again, but it makes Lloyd laugh a little. Hearing that makes this night worth so much more. Especially when he's able to catch some sleep beside his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have much to clear up on this chapter. I sort of forgot how the monsters look that are native to the forest, so sorry about being vague about that, as well as the quick fight scenes. Those aren't really my specialty. For the Desians bit, I don't know if they'd all just stop once Cruxis was gone. I imagine it to be kind of like Team Rocket, trying to do something to get their leader back for a while but end up not doing too much (and maybe they're replaced by the Vanguard or join them? I dunno). I know I make Zelos switch between bud and hunny for Lloyd. I like the headcanon that he calls him both since in the Japanese version he gets called hunny anyway. Other than that, I think thats it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Colette

It's a rather rare night in the city of Meltokio. It's quiet, no rich nobles throwing parties, no kids running around, not even the elders are out enjoying the night. The sight may be a bit unsettling to those who knew how filled with life the city could get when the sun sets, this was a city that rarely slept. There was always something going on, whether it be limited to the upper, middle, or even lower classes of the city, for this world to be so quiet was unthought of. But to one local, he finds the lack of noise and characters to be simply soothing.

Side by side, the Chosen of Sylvarant walks with the Chosen of Tethe'alla towards the empty plaza. This once filled area seems bigger with the lack of people walking through night is a quiet one, the only sounds that could be heard are their footsteps, each step makes a bit of a tap against the cobblestone ground, and crickets, although their chirps are easily tuned out.

Colette is smiling as usual, humming a soft tune as she steps ahead of Zelos for a moment. The girl is so excited to spend some time with her friend. It had been difficult to find time when both were available (surprisingly enough, both had their own Chosen duties to attend to, each having to help in their own familiar territory). So, when the Tethe'allan was able to contact her and find a time that they were both free from their respective duties, the Sylvaranti was more than happy to meet up with him. She didn't care what they would do together, even a simple walk at night in Meltokio was able to brighten her day. All she had wanted was to spend time together and thats all that truly mattered to her.

"Oh, Zelos! Look!" Colette stops in her tracks, pointing up to the clear night sky.

"Hm? What is it, my pretty little angel?" The man stands beside her, looking up and trying to follow where she's pointing.

"The constellations! You can see them tonight! Oh, I think I can point out some that the Professor taught me…"

"Showing off with your star knowledge? Be my guest."

She goes quiet for a moment, recollecting old teachings that she wants to put to use. When it came to lessons on the stars, Colette may not be as great as Genis, but she could still make out patterns or shapes- the constellations that were formed many years ago and still used today.

The girl recalls some that she had created along with Lloyd and Genis when they were younger. She happily points them out alongside the charted ones. It makes Zelos laugh, hearing how the three used to make up some silly shapes with dots in the sky. He wishes that he could have done that when he was younger. Doing something with friends. Colette was a lucky Chosen to have such true buddies, he thinks.

Zelos listens to her as she continues on. She's happy to share a moment like this with him and it never really strikes her how similar the night sky is. The star patterns are the same as when the worlds were separated. Maybe the worlds had shared more than just history- maybe they even shared the same sky?

"…And that one is Cassiopeia!" Colette points, connecting the star dots with her index finger to make out said constellation.

"I think I see this one to!" Zelos was actually trying his best to follow her finger's path. The stars had always been something pretty too look at, be an excuse to say something cheesy to a girl when needed, but he never really learned about them. There probably was some sort of significance to them besides being another lecture he could skip out on. Why would the Chosen need to learn about shapes in the night sky? It had crossed his mind before and he never really received an answer to it. His world was safe, hers was not. Couldn't he just have the easy life?

"I think thats all of them. Well, all the ones we can see right now," the girl said, letting her hand drop and turning to Zelos with a smile.

"Is that all? I think you forgot about one very important star though."

"I did? Do you know which one it is?"

"You're looking right at him!" Zelos sounds so proud. A line like this usually works on all of his hunnies. Except this one.

"But you're not a star. I don't think you're made up of hot gas and you don't stay in the sky," Colette says, not at all understanding what he had meant by that in the slightest.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. Like…you know a super star?" Zelos retains a sigh; he really should remember to be less flirtatious around her. Yet, it was difficult to kick off this foolish mask he had been wearing for so long. Some of those habits seeped into him, they were a part of him now.

"A super star? Then...you stand out from all the other stars?" Colette asks while trying to understand what he's saying. She knows it has nothing to do with the stars in the sky anymore, there was nothing about super stars being taught to her by Raine in her memory.

"Yes, my sweet angel, I do." Trying to explain this more to her would just lead the conversation to something…well, he didn't know. Things could take an odd turn when trying to explain things to Colette. "But never mind that. Are you enjoying the night out so far?"

"Oh, yes I am!" The girl looks truly excited, her smile so bright and true. "I'm really glad to be spending time with you, Zelos. I really missed being with you…"

"I'm so touched. My favorite angel missing me. I might just shed a tear in joy." Zelos replies with a heavenly sigh. Her words are so sincere and he truly is touched. He could always believe in Colette's words. Well, most of the time, at least when it didn't come to the usual 'I'm fine, don't worry about me' responses she gave. "Though, I think it would have been better if this were during the day. Or at least during the night when there's a festival going on. I never was able to take you to the one here."

"Its okay. I know you will someday and I'm alright with waiting for that day." They both had their whole lives ahead of them now. No worries about being sacrificed for the sake of the world. Now it was just worrying about their availability to cross each other's paths again.

"You really are a precious angel, you know that?" Zelos asks as he takes her hand. The girl blinks, curious to what he's doing, though no question rises from her. She trusts him that this isn't anything bad. The man raises the hand he's holding and carefully twirls her once. He would do another, but he'd rather not have the girl getting dizzy and do one of her famous lucky falls. Or maybe unlucky if it was caused by him. "Dancing might be involved and if you ever want some lessons from the master," he winks with a grin, releasing her hand from his, "Don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't!" That smile of hers never falters and a giggle accompanies it. Another try at flirting flies over her head. Maybe its a good thing it does, with a certain other female it would just lead to a punch to his precious gut. Or worse.

"Oh, about the festival...Would that be the one were people dress up as angels?" Its a memory from long ago that resurfaces. Its a little blurry, but Colette remembers their first meeting. One of the noblewomen had made the comment about her being in an angel costume when a festival wasn't even set. There was more that happened, she knows the harsh words thrown at her and how her friends stood up for her even when she wasn't herself. But, this one had gotten her curious especially since the other had brought it up.

"Hm? Well, it would be one of the many festivals. Though if you'd like me to take you to that one, I'd be more than happy to. You'd be the best and cutest angel at the festival." _And if you understood me, I'd say you would be a shining star to!_

"You think so? You don't think that…" She hesitates, pausing and biting her lip for a moment. "It would be cheating, would it?"

"Cheating?"

"You know, if I…used my wings." She reluctantly speaks, glancing over her shoulder. In an instant she can make them appear, but keeps them hidden. Its not like she had to, most, if not all, knew of her wings and keeping it a secret was far too much for her. Then again that was expected for the Chosen of Sylvarant to have such wings and to be an angel.

"What? No, of course not." Zelos voice is soft, wanting to comfort the girl. He hates seeing that bothered look on her face. He hates knowing that she's troubled. "No one would have wings like you." _Thats for sure._ "You don't have to worry about cheating. Besides, festivals are supposed to fun and carefree. Didn't you have any back in your hometown?"

"Yes, I did, but…" The girl sighs as she looks down, her hands coming together as she lets them intertwine. "They were mostly about me. I don't know how celebrations go when they aren't…" And to be the star of another, one were someone else should be? She couldn't stand the thought of stealing the spotlight from someone who truly deserved it.

Zelos was not expecting that sort of response. He was well aware of her position in Sylvarant, back when the worlds were two, she was celebrated to be a savior. Her birthdays would involve the whole village, even on religious holidays she was to be involved in. It was the same for him, yet different. He knew his celebrations weren't tied to an upcoming journey that would have led to his death for the world (or to be a vessel for some really old brat's sister).

"Thats why you have me," he smiles, trying to wear one that isn't completely forced. "I can tell you all you need to know for a festival. I mean, I've had my fair share of Chosen centered celebrations." _Those had grown dull over the years real quick._ "But I also know how to let loose during some."

"Really? But…" She smiles for a second before frowning. She hates looking distressed, so she tries to force a smile. Regret is already seeping in. Zelos knows how to spot a forced smile a mile away. "No, I trust you can tell me all you know."

Zelos gives a light poke to the girl's cheeks. It makes her blink in surprise and look straight at him. "If you're going to trust me for that, then I should trust that you'll tell me what else is on your mind."

Colette freezes for a second. The other knows that theres more on her mind and this is his way of pursuing it. She just doesn't want to be a bother, its nothing to big, she thinks. It won't be the end of the world if she's worrying over this.

"Its nothing, I just…"

"Colette."

"I…" She glances away for a moment. "What if everyone's eyes are on me? Don't I look like a weird angel? I'm the only one with a different set of wings after all." Different as in they weren't the typical fluffy ones that came to mind for an angel. She knew she wasn't the only one, but she would be at the festival. "I mean, its not natural. And some people might see me as a freak or I might scare some of them away. I just don't want any of that to happen. I want everyone to have fun and I just..." She stops herself from speaking too much, already she feels as if she's rambling. Its a mixture of worries for others as well as her being self-conscious over her own appearance.

"Does it bother you that much?" He asks, concern in his tone. Not even he had thought she would be worried over her appearance. The way she wore her wings, those beautiful shimmering pink wings had become a part of her. It made her different, but she had always been different. Perhaps even she worried about her wings, maybe even more than he did.

The girl nods. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't worry over something like this." Maybe what the girls had said long ago really did affect her. But they weren't the only ones to comment on her wings, on her being 'ugly'. Comments were made to her were not limited to her appearance. She had even been called out on her lack of humanity. She had become an angel after all. "I'll forget about it and things will be okay."

Zelos lets out a sigh. Why did she have to be so bothered by this? Maybe he would be to if he were in her shoes. Then again, he'd be able to shake it off, let it become apart of his persona. The Chosen of Tethe'alla is an angel, its what he was born to (possibly) become. And its what he became no matter what, though the method wasn't like hers. He was just suddenly…gifted (if thats what you want to call it) with these angelic abilities. He didn't earn it like she had.

"I'm sorry, Zelos! I knew I shouldn't have said anything." The girl apologizes again as the Tethe'allan had gotten lost in his thoughts. Even he wasn't aware that he was thinking about his angelic transformation for a moment. The male had thought he'd gotten used to pushing that out of his mind, at least when around his friends.

"No, no, don't apologize. I'm glad you did say something." Zelos said, trying to have a look of ease on his face. He pauses again. Carefully, he separates her hands to take them both into his, holding onto them tightly. "You know, you won't be the only angel there."

"What do you mean, Zelos?" Her eyes glance from their intertwining hands before meeting with his reflecting blue hues. "I don't think Yuan would come to one of these…"

Zelos takes a moment to register the thought of Yuan, that grumpy old angel coming over to a fun festival. It just didn't suit him, he'd be out of place. So, the red head laughs, a little more than he had expected, but its a genuine one.

"I don't expect that guy to be around this place when its full of lights and carefree people. Oh man, he wouldn't even be able to crack a smile around here!" He jokes before calming himself for a moment to continue on with this serious subject. "But no, Yuan will not be attending that celebration." At least he doesn't think so.

"Then if not him…who?" Kratos was off the list, so was Mithos. No other angel came to mind, then again there weren't any other angels, were there?

Zelos hesitates. He wonders if he should even continue with his initial plan. Joking about it seems like the best thing to do, to run away from a conversation like this. But he wants to help her. He thinks how...lonely it might be to be considered one of the only living angels. If she was the only one, at least that the world knew of, then things would be difficult. He knew from experience, they knew from experience. Being an angel was like being a Chosen in this new world.

As he thinks, his eyes get lost in hers. Those curious and searching innocent eyes of hers are waiting for an answer. She trusts him. He knows that. And that thought makes him want to trust her to. He has trusted her before, still does. Zelos is so glad that a person like Colette believes in him. He definitely does not think he's worthy of her trust, her smile, her. But he's glad she accepts him. So, he can't let her down.

A smirk forms from his lips as he gulps. He's truly nervous to give her the answer she wants but he does. Zelos takes in a breath, letting his eyes close for this moment. Its easy to call out his own golden and orange tipped wings. They stand just as hers would, out and motionless. On a night like this, his wings seem to be shining even more than usual. Maybe the moonlight beaming down upon them has something to do with it, he wouldn't know.

Speaking, for once, is difficult. It takes him a moment to get his voice to sound calm and in control of his nerves. "Me. I'll be the other angel to accompany you. That way we'll both be weird angel freaks together," he speaks as his eyes open and look to her. He's certain by now this has all settled into her mind.

The moment the little angel had seen his wings, there was a quiet gasp that had escaped her. Colette's gaze had focused on the bright wings that reminded her of her own. She finds them beautiful, amazing, they suit him. The colors and shape of wings, she finds them to be Zelos like. Its the best way she could explain it if she had to.

And then it hits her how odd it is he has wings and how he's an angel, like her. The girl's first instinct is to apologize. She didn't do anything to him, to make him become an angel like her, they both know that. Its just a bad habit she couldn't get rid of. Her mouth opens to apologize but she catches herself and instead gives Zelos' hands a tight squeeze.

Colette doesn't have to say anything about him being an angel. That worried look on her face says it all. There's a pain in Zelos' chest upon seeing it. The poor girl was really worried over him, probably more than she would ever admit to.

"I'm glad I won't be alone." Its the Sylvaranti's voice that breaks this silence. "And you won't be alone either." She smiles upon saying that. Its a little forced since she can't get the whole angelic transformation out of her head, but she's happy that the other angel confessed to this. By the looks of it, telling someone about his wings wasn't something he did quite so often.

"Huh? Oh yeah. See, we Chosens really do have to stick together!" Zelos tries to go back to his playful facade, the attempt is there but his jovial tone is much weaker than before. "I couldn't let you be the only angel that doesn't have a stick up their a- I mean the only one thats able to go around the world freely."

Colette knows thats probably not the case. He never wanted to be an angel. The girl didn't think anyone would knowing the prolonging side effects. They weren't the most pleasant and she would never understand how those older ones could manage with them for four thousand years.

"I'm here for you, Zelos. We're...angels together! And we can help each other to." There's an odd comforting feeling knowing that they were both Chosens and angels now. She feels...selfish to relish to the thought of having someone like her, someone knowing her pain in more than just one way. Its not like she would wish this upon someone else. "I want to help you."

"Thank you, Colette," the man lets out a soft sigh as he looks to her. A gentle smile on his face. He feels selfish to. She knows this little secret of his and she'll worry so much over him, but he's happy to get this off his chest. Its a rare moment when he decides to trust someone with information about himself.

"So, now that you know you won't be the only angel attending the festival...how about we make it a date? For sure we'll go to the next one."

"Yes!" It was a quick response, of course she overlooked the whole definition of the term date. That just meant they'd be hanging out together, right? "Lets plan it out tomorrow morning before we have to part ways."

Zelos figures she didn't get the date hint but he shrugs it off. As long as that cute smile is on her face, the one that doesn't have to hide anything, he can smile to. "Then we'll both be the best angels of the festival! No one will look as amazing as we do! Everyone's eyes will be on us and I can assure you that it will be a good thing. I won't let anyone speak ill of you. I promise."

...

"Oh my, look at Lord Zelos!"

"Those wings...they're absolutely stunning! I-I've never seen anything like them before."

"But he's not the only one, look! That girl has some to!"

"Hmph! I bet she's just trying to copy him!"

"No, no, I think she's...yes, she's the Chosen to. Of that other world."

"So, is it like a Chosen thing? They came to the festival together with matching outfits?"

"I suppose so...though I wished Lord Zelos would have chosen me to accompany him instead of her."

"You know, its nice seeing them together though. They're both Chosens, right? They both make pretty good angels."

"Ah, its nice to know those women aren't as violent with their words as they used to be..." Zelos comments under his breath. The two weren't anywhere near the gossiping group of women and he did not wish to be near them tonight. He was certain that he'd be hearing this sort of gossip for at least a week upon the streets of Meltokio. That wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"Its okay." Colette can hear them to, but the words are pushed aside. Its true they could be worse but tonight they're not. The female angel smiles as she slips her hand into his. "They're not making fun of us." And she could swear that she's heard some people comment about their wings being beautiful. There wasn't any sort of demeaning comments tonight.

"I won't let them." Zelos says firmly, smiling a little as he feels the girl's hand in his. He lets his own fingers wrap around hers. The male angel wonders if she's growing brave and picking up on his hints or if she's just holding his hand because she wanted to. He'd be fine with either reason being true. "But we're to have fun. So, we should. I want you to have the best experience here. One that you'll be dying to ask me to take you to over and over."

"I want to come back with you already!" And not just to this festival either. She wanted to experience them all with Zelos, certain that he'd make her time enjoyable even if they didn't have to go 'dressed up' as angels. "We can make it another date like this one!"

"Oh, is my sweet angel trying to put the moves on me now?"

"What moves am I putting on?"

"Never mind." Zelos sighs and shakes his head. He really had to stop getting his hopes up. "You know, I think its about time we joined in the dancing to."

"The dancing? Are you sure? You know I'm not that great..." The girl mumbles. She had been learning to dance every now and then when they had met up together. They were short and quick lessons that usually ended up with Zelos' feet being stepped on more than expected.

"It'll be fine. It'll just be you and me." The taller angel grins, thinking of a great surprise not only to her but to those around them.

"But we can't tell everyone to leave. I want them to dance to."

"Trust me on this, Colette. You just have to use your wings."

Zelos tightens his hold on the girl's hand as his wings begin to flutter and lift him off the ground. It takes Colette a moment as her wings begin to do the same. Together, the two angels are flying above the festival, staying just within distance so they'd hear the music as well as the gasps and awes coming from the other attendees. The eyes of those below were probably following them, but if they would have danced where the others were they would nothing but stares either. At least up here it was semi-private. They could ignore the world below for now.

"See? We have room all to ourselves up here." The man smiles as he takes Colette's other hand. "And you don't have to worry about stepping on my feet either. There's no missing a step when you're feet don't touch the ground."

Colette is surprised to find that they would be dancing in the air. Flying and dancing, she never thought the two would ever mix. But she likes the idea. It's different.

The two angels can be alone, enjoying each other's presence tonight. They don't have to worry about their angelic status, about being angels. They could use their abilities to have some fun to, enjoy themselves. And tonight would be one of those nights.


	4. Kratos

_"Your Cruxis Crystal, where is it?" Its an important question; there aren't many of these gems left in the world. They're valuable, valuable to the angels and the Chosen of each world. The question is asked by the seraphim that was sent to train the Chosen of Tethe'alla. A man far older than anyone could guess, a quiet and aloof male, Kratos._

_"What does it matter to you?" The younger retorts, answering his question with one of his own. He's the Chosen of this world, he should be allowed to do what he wants. He wishes he could. There were limitations to what he could do, he knows, but there had to be some sort of freedom that came with this title._

_"That is a symbol of being a Chosen. I am merely asking where it has gone." Part of him worries that it has disappeared, been lost, tossed aside. The child doesn't understand the importance of such a gem, then again they were never allowed to explain its importance in the first place. There was only so much information that could be given out to those living in this world._

_"Well, I'm not telling you." Zelos crosses his arms as he gives that firm response; he's being stubborn. The Chosen does not want this old man to know where it is. Its a secret, one kept between him and his sister, for the time being. And he intends to keep it that way._

_Kratos sighs to his response, a hand lightly pushing his bangs aside only for them to fall back into place. He should have known the Chosen would not speak. He had been stubborn before, but had been growing even more so lately. The boy was changing and he was well aware of why._

_"Giving up already?" Zelos asks, a mischievous grin forming. "I knew you'd never be able to get the answer out of me. Serves you right." He feels proud about this. For once, he gets the upper hand against this man._

_"I will learn of its whereabouts in time." He hopes so anyway. And if its not from the Chosen himself, perhaps from some other means. Someone in their ranks must have seen him, must have known what he had done with it._

_"I don't think you or anyone will." The boy is a little scared he might, but acts as if he's the greatest magician ever, no one will learn of his disappearing gem act. "Besides, its only a little gem, it can't be that important. Besides it being some stupid symbol."_

_"It is not up to you to decide its importance."_

_"Right, because the Chosen can't decide anything for himself, huh?"_

_"You have duties and it is only right for you to address them."_

_Zelos' clenches his fists to that. He hates it, hates it. He could never do as he pleased. Not even with the pity dripping in from those who praised him after losing his mother, it could only go so far. He was already expected to be on his feet, stand proud and be praying to the goddess for his mother's soul. The boy scoffed at the idea internally._

_"I wish I never had this stupid title…" He mutters, nearly repeating the words his mother had last spoke to him. If he hadn't been born, this title would not be on him but his sister. The one who truly deserved it. Thats why he had given her that cruxis crystal; Zelos wanted to make her the Chosen. And by giving it to her, he could believe that he was fulfilling that selfish wish._

_"You cannot change what has already happened, nor can you change the fate you are bound to." Kratos cannot comfort the boy. He is merely another Chosen of Tethe'alla. Then again, being a sympathetic soul was never his strong point._

_"I know. I've heard you say that same nonsense before. I'm sick of it."_

_"Are you going to continue to complain?" Kratos asks. He could humor the child, but even he doesn't think he has the patience to put up with Zelos' complaints for long. There was training that needed to be done, both in the arts of magic and swordsmanship._

_"Maybe I should if it'll get you to go away." But he doesn't want him to leave. Its an odd feeling, having this man around to be his private instructor, someone who was an angel. Thats what he was, right? Some form of it anyway, he never really understood the order, hierarchy, oracle, whatever talk of the angels. Its not like the man ever fully explained anything anyway._

_"You are well aware that no one other than I is better suited for your training."_

_"I know." He's the only human he had ever seen wield magic. For a moment in his life, he had thought Kratos had been a half-elf. Humans wielding magic was something unimaginable. Yet, here Kratos was. And here he was, the same as that man. Another human granted the ability to use magic. Although, it wasn't like he chose to acquire this ability. Just like many other things, it was chosen for him._

_"Then are you prepared for your lessons?"_

_"I guess I am, teach. I haven't got all day, you know!"_

…

"I see you've finally decided to replace your exsphere." Kratos comments, although he's well aware that he's changed it long ago. Not many can tell the difference upon an exsphere and Cruxis Crystal upon first glance, perhaps those of Cruxis were the only ones.

"You're being very observant today, aren't you?" Zelos asks, arms crossed and already glaring at the other darker red head. He really did not like this man. He hadn't when he was younger and that didn't change even up to now. Honestly, if anything changed, Zelos felt that it would be his hatred just intensified. And it wasn't just because he was a lousy parent, though that was a big issue. Sometimes he could see himself in the other, little bits of him reflecting from that angel, and that was just plain creepy.

"Look, I don't know why you wanted to speak with me. You got your kid to talk to, don't you? Or are you planning on ignoring him for the rest of your life?" He doesn't hesitate to bring Lloyd into this conversation. It agitates the older angel, maybe not physically but Zelos knows that it hurts whenever he's brought up. Yet, he doesn't know how much that hurts the father.

"I intend to speak to him."

"Then go."

Zelos gave no time for the other man to even catch his breath. He wanted the other gone. At least if he were to spend some time with Lloyd he'd be a little more at ease. Really, he'd be at ease as long as he wasn't anywhere he could see the aloof angel.

"As I said, I will. But there is something I have to speak with you first."

"Eh?" Zelos could hardly believe the other wanted to even talk with him. He never bothered to hide his annoyance and hatred around Kratos. "What the hell do you want to talk to me for? You know I'd rather not be talking to you."

Kratos only raises his arm, his hand, a finger extends out and points to the gem resting on Zelos' chest. This causes the Chosen to glance down and let out a sigh. He really was having some fixation on his Cruxis Crystal today, wasn't he?

"Your Cruxis Crystal, has it been affecting you?" Theres a slight concern in his voice and it unsettles the Chosen.

Zelos fears the other might be aware of his transformation. He's been trying so desperately to hide any signs and of all people who could possibly take notice- its a nightmare to think it was Kratos.

"Affecting me? If you mean making me stronger and doing the work of an exsphere then yes it has." He plays it cool as he always has. A hand brushing back some strands of red hair that have been resting over his shoulder. "This little gem hasn't done a single thing to me. I'm fine, I assure. Still human." He wants to believe he is anyway.

Maybe he's making himself sound to calm, to natural. Kratos doesn't react to his words, then again he probably wouldn't even if he had outright admitted the truth. Still, for once he dislikes- greatly dislikes the man's gaze resting upon him. Its not a glare, but a harsh and judgmental look.

"Chosen."

"Its Zelos."

"Zelos," Kratos starts as he adjusts into a more natural stance, arms resting at his side, his weight resting upon one leg, "We're more alike than you think."

Zelos visibly cringes to that and even puts on an overly exaggerated disgusted look. That is the last thing he wants to hear from him. Actually, he never wants to hear that from him, ever.

"We are nothing alike." Zelos quickly responds once he's gotten over his initial distaste.

"If we were not, then you would not be hiding your current state."

_Goddamit, this asshole knows._

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're lying."

_Fuck off._

"You don't know anything."

"I know that you haven't dared to speak of this to anyone. Its not something that can be spoken of so lightly. Not even she wished to speak about the transformation, you're well aware of that." He didn't even have to name Colette, they both knew. One knew firsthand, the other only through words. "You're not human anymore, Zelos."

Its Kratos' turn to strike where it hurts. For a moment, Zelos' mask breaks upon that fact. Thinking it and pushing the thought aside was one thing, but being bluntly told that by someone he disliked was another story. When there's no response, he continues.

"You're a fool, Zelos. I've known you for a long time and I've seen a change in you." He pauses, only for a moment, short enough so the other isn't allowed to throw in a snarky comment. "They have helped you changed, I know for certain Lloyd has. You may not think of them as your friends, but they consider you one. If theres anything you should have learned from being with them, it should be that you can rely on any of them."

There's a long pause, silence. Zelos hates that his words are getting to him. He didn't have any friends. No, he did. But he wasn't allowed to call them that, any of them. Maybe they would argue otherwise, like Kratos had said. It was their opinion against his. The Chosen didn't want to have friends. In the beginning, he never wanted to get close to any of them. Now, in the end, he found himself siding with this group of misfits.

And his choice, his decision to put his hope, his life into their hands, that must have entitled him to some sort of reliance. He's battled this out before in his mind, hundreds of times before. Never would he have thought Kratos would make him think about this as well. But, there was one other thing that surfaced in his mind.

"What does this have to do with me being like you?"

He went from being human to an immortal being. He had taken the aionis just like he had. He had taken sides, played a traitor. He had lost the will to trust in people and seemed to find that he could once more. But giving that answer, those comparisons, they both knew those similarities, there was no need.

"I remained silent about the transformation, at least at how it bothered me. Although, I'm certain we were all adjusting at our own pace, but as a human suddenly coming to terms with these new abilities…You must not like how its all been happening so quickly."

Kratos recalls his transformation, it had taken only a little over a month before he had the full affects on him. He didn't mind losing his appetite, it let him focus more on what he had to do. The lack of sleep, he had thought it was insomnia, though used the time to be more productive. And losing the ability to feel might have been one of the worst. He was used to gauging his stamina, the pain he had taken and how much his body could last. With that lost, he had doubted his abilities in being a warrior for some time. He was grateful to learn that he could control such abilities later.

Having his lifespan increase was another shocker. Unlike the others of Cruxis, he was human. He wasn't expected to live long naturally, the half-elves were. And then there were the wings. Perhaps this is where they weren't so alike. Kratos and the others were close back then, showing off their wings and adjusting to them was something they did together.

"I don't." Zelos hates him for pointing this out. He's certain that Kratos is right. He had undergone through this transformation so long ago though, was something like this still fresh in his memory? Maybe it was just something an angel couldn't forget.

"Then allow me to give you some tips."

"No way! I'd rather ask Colette!"

"And you think she'll keep quiet about it?" He inquires. The other Chosen might, though there is one person who can notice her lies and worries. Eventually, the truth might come to light without Zelos' knowledge.

"I'm not even sure if you will."

"It is not my place to speak of your…misfortunes. It is your life to live. You can do as you please."

"Hmph. I find that hard to believe. Especially coming from the guy who was so intent on me doing everything as the Chosen." Though, maybe he will keep this between the two of them. The other angel wasn't much of a gossip, hell, talking seemed like a pain to the guy every once and a while.

"Now, are you willing to take this lesson from me?"

"This really does bring back bad memories." Zelos lets out a defeated sigh. Another lesson from his old teacher, what a pain this would be. "Fine, teach, make this lesson quick. Oh, I wish it were the professor who was teaching this instead…" He whines.

"I highly doubt that." Kratos comments before beginning his lesson.

The seraphim tells the angel how to control his body's abilities, how to adjust and even return to being normal for the most part with the gem still attached to him. He could be human, act like one. It wouldn't be that hard for this angel to have another mask on.

Zelos disliked being so obedient towards Kratos. God he hated it. But just like his past lessons, they were informative, useful. Sure this wasn't anything like fighting and chanting spells, it wasn't physically challenging.

_Maybe this lesson isn't so bad after all._

"Now for flight."

_I take that back._

"Flight? Wait, no, I'm alright with all that other stuff I don't need to learn how to take flying lessons from you."

"And why not? It is an essential part to this lesson." That or maybe Kratos just wanted to watch him fumble about, Zelos thought. He seemed to enjoy it whenever the Chosen was confused on certain aspects.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Yes." _No._

Kratos chooses to ignore that comment and proceeds. "Very well then."

Zelos raises a brow, expecting more of a push for him to learn. "Thats all? No, Chosen, you must do as I say thing?" He asks, trying to imitate the other by deepening his voice when he says that. If this were the past, Zelos imagines, he would have been forced into this flight lesson.

Kratos shakes his head. "I cannot force this upon you. It is your choice to call upon your wings." And they are both well aware that if he doesn't teach him, then he'd have to go to someone else for some flying lessons. Colette or Yuan. One choice was kind of good, the other...not good at all.

Zelos sighs, the one time expecting the other to butt heads with him, he doesn't. Part of him is still waiting for Kratos to give another command, like he always has. But there is nothing, just a turn of his body, ready to leave and be done with him.

"Fine." Zelos finally speaks, causing Kratos to stop in his movement. Only his head turns to the side, glancing over at the angel.

"Are you certain about this? Seconds ago, you didn't seem so enthused."

"Oh, shut it. I just want to get this over with." Zelos grumbles, definitely not pleased with his own response. But learning from him really did seem like the best option.

Kratos finds that answer suitable enough. He faces Zelos, giving his attention back to him. With ease, those magnificent, gleaming blue wings. They never looked as if they even suffered a year of hardship, despite what had happened to the man whom they stemmed from.

"Release them and let us begin."

Kratos doesn't give him any time to admire his wings. Zelos has seen them before. And its the seraphim's turn to stare for a moment upon seeing the other's wings. They're different from those he's seen. They're brighter, a different hue from the blue and purple spectrum. He didn't think to compare them to Mithos' multi-colored ones, no one else would ever have wings like him.

The older man doesn't give a comment about the Chosen's wings. There's no praise from him, never was. He gets straight to the point, just as he always has.

The lesson is kept short. Kratos can only stay for so long with Zelos and he intends to at least have him take off the ground with ease. He can give him more tips about flight before he leaves, though Zelos doesn't seem to have a problem with his newfound flight. Colette didn't either.

"There, now go and speak with Lloyd." Zelos demands once he deems enough time has passed. He slowly floats down, feet landing on the ground, his wings still glimmering behind his back. "You have to, don't you?"

Kratos does the same, though once he lands, his wings disappear. "I will. I do hope you don't forget anything I've told you today." Lessons and everything else prior.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to..." Is it a good or bad thing? Zelos can't decide on it. He'll need time to think about some of the other things that Kratos has spoken to him about. But there's time for that, lots of time.

"Good. Take care, Zelos."

...

"And so we meet again. Though, I sort of expected to be meeting you in the flesh." Zelos speaks as he looks to the image of Kratos being reflected through some communication device. It's technology that he isn't completely familiar with. There are forms of communication through technology, just not with something that reaches into space. Maybe it was something from Derris-Kharlan, he never would know.

"I doubt you would enjoy having seen me face to face," Kratos replies. Although his image isn't clear, his voice is. Anyone who was around would think the angel was really still on this planet. "I am surprised to hear you listened to my request."

"Well, I wasn't going to take it. Especially since I had to hear it from that other unfriendly guy." He scoffs, eyes glancing for a moment towards the blue haired half-elf. Yuan is far enough to remain in sight, though distant enough to allow the two some privacy.

"Yuan is not one to be kind with confrontations, you should know." They both should know.

"Yeah, I know. Besides, we're not here to talk about that guy. You wanted to...speak with me?" He still finds it odd that this man finds a way, even now to contact him. He's a weird old man, thats for sure.

"Yes," Kratos seems to straighten up, though Zelos can't tell if thats just his image adjusting or not. "I would like to know how you are doing." He already has Yuan keeping tabs on Lloyd, which he is grateful for. As for Zelos, if he had asked Yuan to check on him, he's certain Zelos would have started a fight with him.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Still enjoying being surrounded by my dear hunnies, my devote followers. Oh, how I could be with them instead of you." Although he complains, he doesn't seem as annoyed as he usually is. "But I'm sure thats not what you want to hear, is it?"

"I don't need to hear your superficial wants."

"Mhmm. So, you want to hear my inner turmoil? I tell you, its not that pleasant."

"If that will help ease your mind."

Zelos has a look of confusion cross his face. Did he just offer to hear him out? Yes, he was joking as he always was, though Kratos knew that at times his true self escaped from that persona of his. A question like that could be taken seriously if he were to use it in just the right tone, yet it never was.

"Not with you, old man." Kratos is well aware of his past, he doesn't need- want to speak of it. "I'd rather talk about something else. Surprisingly. Never thought I'd say that to you."

"Hmph. Perhaps you've missed me?"

"You're not on my list of hunnies. Don't think you're so special." But he was. Zelos wouldn't admit it, but a part of him had missed Kratos. He had grown used to this old man appearing in his life. He wouldn't say that he liked the guy, maybe he was fond of the other in some weird way. He wasn't sure what to call this sort of relationship. Teacher and student seemed the most fitting, though he wouldn't want to be considered Kratos' student.

"But you did come to see me."

"I really hate you, you know that."

"I suppose the feeling may be mutual."

"Fantastic. Now if you don't mind...I sort of have a question for you, teach."

Or maybe he could be his student when he was only with him. He'd figure out something else to call this relationship. He could ask Kratos but he doubts the other might have an answer to a question like that. Besides, he doesn't even know if he'll have a chance to speak with him again. Zelos hopes that he will. And he dares to hope that one day, he'll be able to see the seraphim in the flesh.


End file.
